Revolution Shadows of Humanity
by AngelsParadise
Summary: Three professionally trained Preventers must battle five highly trained terrorists to save the peace policy. Can they do it or is something going on that none of them know about?


Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Shinotenshi own the g-boys. If we did things would be very different and Relena wouldn't be around. ^_^ Also any original characters where created by us and are owned by us. Don't steal them!

Author's notes: In this story Duo is a Scythe Bearer and Heero is an Angel. Also anything that is written in between these quotes ' ' is either said through the Zero System or telepathically. The rating on this story is R and there are no pairings at the moment. Let us know what ya think of this story. The more feedback we receive, the more we'll write for you to read on both this story and Endless Revolution. ^_^ Comments, criticisms and etc. are welcome.

Kieran Sterling looked out the window of the room he was in and said, "Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes sir." Replied a girl's voice.

"Then go. You can tell the others." He said not looking at the girl.

"Hai." She replied and he heard the door open and close behind her. Kieran smirked and continued looking out the window.

The girl walked silently down the hallway. There was no expression on her face nor did there appear to be any emotion showing in her clear eyes. Her long silvery-pale blonde hair was partially French-braided and she was dressed completely in black. She continued walking through the research/training lab until she came to a door. She opened it and walked in the room. Four other people in the room looked up at her entrance and one said, "Angel. What are the orders now?"

Angel looked at the one who had spoke and said, "Three of us are to infiltrate a Preventer base and the other two are to lie in wait, incase they are needed."

The other four nodded and another girl spoke up. "Who's going to infiltrate the base?"

"Myself, Destiny and Donovan. Trinity and Adrian are to lie in wait because of their abilities." Angel replied.

All four nodded and Destiny said, "Sounds fine to me."

"What's the objective this time?" Donovan asked.

"Get certain information, destroy the database and then destroy the base." Angel replied.

"What's the information for?" Adrian asked her.

Angel shrugged. "Does it matter? We do as we are told." She said.

"Yup. We take our orders from you and you take them from the higher-ups. This should be fun." Trinity said smirking slightly.

Donovan rolled his eyes and said, "You always think it's fun if you have even the slightest chance to use your powers."

"Damn straight." Trinity said.

Donovan shook his head and Destiny and Adrian smirked slightly. Angel didn't react in any way. Destiny looked at Angel and said, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Angel replied.

They all nodded again and Adrian said, "We should get our things together and get going then."

Angel nodded and said, "Dismissed."

The other four got up and left the room. Angel went to her room and grabbed her things, just as the others had headed to their rooms. They all met back at the hangerbay and went into the shuttle they had there. Donovan took the pilot's seat, while Angel took the co-pilot's seat. The other three sat in the back and prepared for the mission. The shuttle lifted off and Donovan put in the coordinates. He kept on eye on the scanners and they arrived on L2 a short time later. He landed the shuttle at an abandoned airfield and they disembarked. They five of them could see the base from where they were. It wasn't the main Preventer's HQ on L2, but a smaller base they were after. 

Trinity and Adrian both vanished, leaving the three of them there. The three left and made their way to the base and gained entrance easily. Shadow went after the information, Donovan went to set the explosives and Destiny kept an eye out for everyone and listened in to what Adrian was saying.

Donovan was setting the explosives and Shadow was getting the information when an alarm sounded. Both cursed and Shadow finished getting the information and then put a deadly virus into the database. The database would be completely unusable after the virus went through it, whether the base was still standing or not. Plus any database connected it would be infected as well. She pulled her gun out and ran out of the computer room. "What the hell happened?"

"Someone set off the alarm. It wasn't any of us." Destiny replied through the communicator.

"Damnit! Status!" Shadow yelled through her communicator.

"The explosives are almost set." Donovan replied.

"There are soldiers running everywhere. We don't know what happened." Trinity replied.

"I'm on my way out of the base. I'll met you and Donovan by the entrance we took in." Destiny replied.

"Alright." Shadow replied as she ran through the base taking out anyone that got in her way.

"The explosives are set and the detonator is ready. I'm on my way up." Donovan said through his communicator.

Shadow didn't respond and neither did anyone else. They had to get out of this base before the main HQ found out about the attack and sent someone to check it out. It wouldn't take them long to get there, since this base wasn't that far away from the main HQ and several members of her group were still inside which included herself as well. Shadow narrowed her eyes slightly as she worked her way through the base. Whoever had set the alarm off was going to pay dearly if she got her hands on them. 

Destiny was up by the entrance they had came in and was waiting for Shadow and Donovan. Shadow was still near the center of the building and Donovan had to work his way up to the upper floors, since he had been setting up the explosives on the lowest floors. Trinity and Adrian were fighting soldiers outside and both hoped the others would get out in one piece.

A young man about 18 years old ran towards the Ops deck of the main Preventer HQ. His Asian shaped eyes looked around for any sign of his teammates. "Cai!" A voice called from ahead of him. Chang Cai stopped in front of the older boy. The new comer had golden blond 

hair which made him look much like his mother.

"Kazu, What's the call?" Cai asked him.

"Reports just came in. Intruders in the base not far from here." Kazu Yuy replied.

"Where is Akani?" Cai asked, brushing his shoulder length, slightly wavy, black hair back away from his face.

"Over here." A smaller girl, about 17, said as she ran up to them. Her hair was a dark brown, pulled back in a long braid, and her eyes were a vibrant purple. Unlike the other two, she was not wearing a Preventer uniform. Instead she wore her school uniform, a black, white and red fuku. She had a small device that looked somewhat like a hearing aid, but different, in her ear. "Your orders?" Akani Maxwell asked Cai.

"We're to be the first to get there as the other Preventers arm up." Cai said. "I hope you're both armed."

"Always." Akani said.

"Heavily." Kazu said.

"Then let's go." Cai said and the three headed out. They arrived shortly after. Cai drew his gun from the holster inside his jacket. Kazu pulled his gun from a holster at his side. Akani pulled her gun from a holster strapped to her leg, hidden by her short uniform skirt. "Ready?" Cai said.

"Ready." Kazu and Akani both said.

"Ikuzo." Cai said and the three ran into the building. They ran through the base, making their way to the center, when Cai spotted Shadow. "Yamero!" He called pointing his gun at her. 

Shadow heard Cai just as she got a warning from Destiny about several Preventers being here. She stopped and turned around to look at the three of them. No expression on her face or emotion in her eyes. She was still holding her gun in her hand and her communicator/headset 

was still on.

"You got here faster then I thought you would." she said calmly.

"Drop your gun and put your hands up." Cai said, Kazu took a position next to Cai, his gun aimed at Shadow as well. Akani kept her eyes open for others.

Shadow held up her gun and the empty clip fell out of it. She pulled another clip out, but didn't put it in the gun. She never wavered in her gaze at them and said, "Why should I?" 

"If you don't, I'll shoot." Cai replied calmly.

Shadow placed the clip into the gun and armed it. She pointed the gun at them and said in an eerily calm tone. "Go ahead." 

"It's a fine make and model, Cai." Kazu said. "That model's got a hair trigger. Even if you hit her, she'll have three bullets in you before she even feels the pain of the shot." 

"Thank you for the confidence, Kazu." Cai said. 

"It's nothing compared to the 137-9RC 9mm semi-auto." Kazu said. "That baby can.." 

"Kazu! Not now!" Cai snapped, never taking his eyes off Shadow or lowering his gun. "This is your last warning, lady. Drop it." 

Neither Shadow's aim nor her gaze ever wavered at the exchange. She smirked slightly and said, "No." 

Cai glared at her. "Gonna test my theory?" Kazu asked, just causing Cai to glare more. Kazu who also aimed at Shadow, fired, hoping she was at least mostly focused on Cai. Though his aim was on her gun not on her. 

Shadow just watched the bullet as it came at her. She fired her gun once and hit Kazu's bullet, making it ricochet off hers. She pointed the gun straight at them again and said, "You'll have to do better then that." 

Kazu raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen someone do that before. "Damn, she's good." Kazu said. "Okay, scratch my old theory. She'd have six or seven before she ever felt the pain… that is if she doesn't deflect it." 

Cai stared at Shadow. He was suddenly at a loss of what to do. He wasn't about to back down, but shooting at her would be suicide. "Shimatta." He said under his breath. 

"Reinforcements will be here within a few minutes, Cai." Akani said. 

Shadow raised her gun suddenly and fired it at something behind them. The bullet hit a small explosive that had been placed on the ceiling. It exploded and the ceiling and hallway collapsed behind them. She lowered her gun down to her side and said, "Status." 

"We're all out. Everything's ready. Having fun with the Preventers?" Donovan replied. 

"Fine. Get ready to detonate the building." Shadow said looking calmly at them. 

Akani sweatdropped. "Well there goes reinforcements." She said. 

Kazu lowered his gun and leaned against the wall. "This is getting us nowhere." He said. 

Cai lowered his gun, but never took his gaze from Shadow.

"Oh don't worry about your reinforcements. My team will take care of them. Now, what shall I do with the three of you?" Shadow said. 

Shadow heard, "Alright! More soldiers to play with. Let's have some fun!" through her head set and she blinked at that. Shadow sighed slightly and said, "Don't go overboard. You know better then that." 

"Fine, Shadow. You know I won't." Trinity replied trying to sound innocent. 

"That's an order!" Shadow said just as she heard an explosion from outside of the building and the maniac laughter coming through her communicator. For once since the others had saw her, she looked irritated rather then having a blank expression on her face. 

Akani and Kazu exchanged glances. Akani scratched a small itch on her temple with the barrel of her gun. "Orders, sir?" She said to Cai. Kazu chuckled when Cai didn't respond. Cai continued to glare at Shadow. He'd never been in this position. If Kazu was backing down from this, there was no way to out gun her, he was sure of that. With the building wired to blow, as he assumed it was since there was at least that one planted, and it would be pointless to only plant one, the only logical choice would be to retreat all troops and cut their looses… something he didn't have the authority to do, and he wasn't pulling his team out.

Shadow smirked and looked at them a moment longer before she turned and started walking away from them, without another word. She didn't care what they did and she didn't feel like teleporting out, so she was going out a different way. Then she would have Donovan detonate the building and whoever was left in it. 

Cai glared after her though made no move to attack. "Sir?" Akani said after Shadow was out of sight. 

"Let's get out of here." He said, putting away his gun. 

"Wise, choice." Kazu said and vanished from the room. Akani placed her hand on Cai's shoulder and teleported them both back to the main HQ. "She could have killed us easily, you know that, right Cai?" 

"Why didn't she." Cai said. 

"She was toying with us." Akani said. 

"Kazu, put out the warning that the place is ready to blow." Cai ordered. Kazu nodded and ran to the Ops deck. 

"Attention all troops responding to the call, evacuate the base it is wired to blow. Repeat: Evacuate the base, it is wired to blow." Kazu radioed out. 

After getting out of sight Shadow ran the rest of the way out and just as she got out of the building she said, "Detonate." 

Donovan pushed the button on the detonator and entire base exploded before some of the Preventer's could get away from it. Shadow vanished and reappeared on the shuttle, where the others were waiting for her. She tossed the disk to Adrian and walked over to the vid- screen. She punched in a code for the Preventer base. She had one last thing to say. 

Kazu raised an eyebrow at the call but patched it through. "Um… yes?" He said. 

"I am known as the Shadow of Death. This was just a warning. If the Preventer's get in the way again. I will destroy you myself. I may just do that anyway. Stay out of the way of Nemesis or you'll pay with your life." Shadow said before she disconnected the call. 

Kazu smirked. "Hmm… so there's now a name behind the skill… Interesting." He said and walked off back to the others. 

After Shadow finished the call, Donovan lifted the shuttle off and they all headed back to their base. 

After arriving back at the research facility, Angel wrote up her report on the mission and turned it in. The others went about what they usually were doing when not on a mission. Adrian handled the communications and Trinity loved to bug the living hell out of Donovan. He usually ignored her or they both got into regular fights, even though they were good friends. Destiny was in her room reading. She preferred to stay out of the other's way sometimes. 

Several hours later, Angel was looking over Death's Shadow when a researcher came up to her and told her Kieran Sterling wanted to see her. She nodded and jumped down from where she was at and went directly to his office. She arrived at his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kieran said through the door.

Angel opened the door and walked in. She closed it behind her and walked over to his desk. She stood in front of his desk and said, "You wanted to see me?"

Kieran nodded. "Yes. I've read over your report and I wanted to congratulate you and your team on a job well done. However I'd like to know more about the three Preventers you met while in the base. I have a new mission for you and the others." He said as he picked up a folder and handed it to her.

Angel took the folder from him and glanced through it. "Where do the three Preventers come into play?"

"I want you to lure them there and test them. See just how good they are. From what I've found out they are the three new Gundam pilots and I'd like to know what we are up against. Understood?" Kieran said.

"Yes sir." Angel replied.

"Good. You're dismissed." Kieran said.

Angel turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She opened her mind to her team and said, 'Meet in the conference room immediately. We have new orders.'

'On my way.' Adrian replied.

'Alright.' Destiny said.

'Always when I'm having fun. You have bad timing. I'll be there.' Trinity replied.

'Thank you so much for getting Trin off my back. See ya there.' Donovan said.

Angel shook her head, but didn't say anything. She read through the file as she walked down to the conference room. The others were already there, by the time Angel got there. She walked in and closed the door behind her and Destiny looked up and said, "What's our orders this time, oh fearless one?"

Donovan rolled his dark blue eyes and said, "Yes, what do we get the pleasure of destroying this time?"

"This is a night attack. We are to destroy the main Preventer Headquarters on L1. We are to download their entire database and rig the base to explode. However before that we are to lure the three Preventer agents I went up against earlier to the base." Angel explained.

Destiny narrowed her crimson colored eyes thoughtfully and said, "Why do they want us to lure them there?"

"They want the five of us to test them, so they can get a better idea of who they are up against. The three Preventer agents are: Chang Cai, Kazu Yuy and Akani Maxwell. They are the three new gundam pilots the Preventers have. " Angel said.

"Cool. This should be fun." Trinity said with an unholy gleam in her dark green eyes.

Adrian chuckled at his sister and brushed his shoulder length dark brown hair out of his face. He looked at Angel and said, "Who takes on who?"

"Destiny and Trinity will take on Kazu Yuy. You and Donovan will take on Akani Maxwell. I'll handle Chang Cai. After the fight, meet back at the center of the base where I'll be. We should have all the information we need and then we can blow the base." She said.

All four of her teammates nodded and Donovan asked, "When is the mission?"

"In two days. We need to take over the base without anyone being alerted that something is wrong. After that I will contact the three agents to get them there." Angel said looking at him.

He nodded and Trinity smirked. "This mission is going to be a breeze and be a blast at the same time." She said.

Destiny rolled her eyes and said, "Don't underestimate them. We've never gone against them. We don't know what they can do."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to remind me." Trinity said shaking her head, which caused her long black hair to fall over her shoulder.

"Be careful. That goes for all of you." Angel said looking at them.

"No prob, Angel." Donovan replied.

"We always are." Adrian said.

"The same goes for you, Angel." Destiny said looking at her.

Angel nodded. "Any other questions?"

Everybody shook their heads and Angel said, "Dismissed."

They all got up and left, going back to what they were doing or getting some things ready for the mission. Angel went back to her room to see what else she could find on the base and the three agents. 

Over the next couple days, they got everything together and went over their strategies for taking over the base. They were finished just before they were to leave on the mission and they took the shuttle they'd taken on the mission two days before. Donovan piloted them to L1 and landed at another abandoned airfield. However he was more careful to keep the shuttle hidden this time. Trinity and Destiny teleported to one side of the main HQ and Adrian and Donovan took the other side. Shadow teleported to the top of the base and after a few seconds the attack began. Adrian had already blocked communications and any transmissions. Destiny took care of the alarm and Shadow got the information they were after. Donovan wired the base to explode and Trinity kept the soldiers busy. 

Within a half-hour the base was under their control and they had everything ready. They had taken up their spots in the base and a majority of the power in the base was off leaving the base rather dark with only the emergency lights on. The area surrounding HQ was extremely quiet and the base itself was eerily silent. 

Shadow opened a com channel to L2 Preventer base and said, "Kazu Yuy, Chang Cai and Akani Maxwell. Come to the L1 Main Preventer Headquarters immediately. Do not tell anyone you are coming here or I will destroy more then the Main HQ. If you don't show up, I'll destroy the base and a majority of this colony."

Shadow closed the channel and said into her communicator. "The message has been sent. Be on your guard." She then closed her communicator and waited to see what they would do.

Kazu blinked in surprise as the call came in. "Well, shit." He mumbled and opened a com to Cai's personal communicator. "Hey, fearless leader, I think you'd better get over here." He said. 

"What's going on?" Cai asked. 

"Get back here and hear the call for yourself. Is Akani with you?" He said. 

"Yes." Cai replied. 

"Bring her too." Kazu said. 

"Ryoukai." Cai said. "That all?" 

"Yes, sir." Kazu said. 

"Wakatta. Cai out." He said and cut communications. Not long after he and Akani arrived at the Ops deck. "Now what's this about?" 

"Listen." Kazu said, and played the message from Shadow for them. 

"Well, that's a trap." Akani said. 

"And they're not even trying to hide it." Cai said. 

"You're orders, sir?" Kazu asked. "What choice do we have? We go. Arrange a shuttle to head out within the next half-hour. Keep it low key." He said. 

"Yes, sir." Kazu said. Fifteen minutes later, the shuttle was ready to go. Kazu took the helm and they headed out for L1. They arrived and were soon at the Main HQ. 

"Keep on your guard. We don't know what to expect." Cai said. 

"Yes, sir." Akani and Kazu replied as they entered. 

Any Japanese words or phrases are translated below:

Hai = Yes.

Ikuzo = Rough non-polite form of "Let's go". Polite way to say it is "Ikidemas."

Yamero = Rough non-polite form of "Stop". Polite way to say it is "Yamete."

Shimatta = Light cuss word roughly equivalent to "Oh no Darn Shoot "

Ryoukai = Acknowledged, accepted, OK. 

Wakatta = Understood, I understand


End file.
